This Is The Way Things Are Supposed To Be
by afossil
Summary: Set towards the end of their fifth year, this is a story about Lily and James and how they fall in love. It starts as their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL begins. Read to find out exactly how the story unfolds!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or [most of these features. This goes for the whole story, got it?

* * *

Even though he had not stepped outside yet, James knew the conditions on that June day were going to be perfect for Quidditch. The sun was streaming through the cracks in the shades and the sky was a deep blue. He also knew that today was his, and the rest of the fifth years', Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Even thought he was tired from staying up later than usual, having to study with Remus, Sirius and Peter, he sat up and got out of bed rather than try to catch a few more minutes of sleep. James was tall and skinny, almost straggly-looking, with messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes. He was the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He went to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and got dressed, then went to go wake his friends. 

"Hey, Padfoot, wake up," James said as he threw a pillow at Sirius' face and opened the shades to let the sun stream inside the dormitory.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked groggily, opening one eye first and then the other, looking over at James to give an evil look for waking him up. "If it's before seven I'm going to kill you."

"It's 7:01," said James.

"You got off lucky," Sirius said, throwing the pillow back at James. James stepped aside at the last moment and instead it landed behind James, onto the bed behind him, Peter's. The pillow hit his head with a thud.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" asked Peter. "I was trying to sleep."

"It was Padfoot's fault," said James before Sirius could get a word out.

"It was not. It was all Prongs' fault!" yelled Sirius as he got out of bed. He was taller than James with long black hair and brown eyes. Peter followed suit. He was shorter than both James and Sirius with mousy brown hair and blue watery eyes.

James looked towards Remus' bed and noticed that it was empty. "Hey, where's Moony?" asked James.

"Maybe he's in the common room," said Sirius. "He's probably trying to get in some studying before the test." Sure enough, when the three boys all got dressed and went down to the common room, there sat Remus with a large book in his lap, sitting cross- legged in a chair in front of the fire.

"I think you know everything, Moony! You probably know more than Professor Goldette," said Sirius, looking at Remus with awe. Both Sirius and James laughed loudly, and Remus even gave a small chuckle, but it took Peter a few seconds before he started laughing, a little too loudly, so that James thought he had not understood the joke.

James and Sirius took the book from Remus' lap and shut it. Then they each took one of his arms and lead him from the room.

"You look like a convicted criminal from muggle magazine ads," James said to Remus. "And we probably look like polise-men." Remus and Siruis laughed.

"You mean policemen," Remus added.

"Wow, Remus, I never knew you were the Muggle Studies teacher _and_ the DADA teacher, too!" exclaimed Sirius. All four boys started laughing and had a hard time staying in the same formation all the way to the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily's POV**

"Okay, so hinkypunks live marshes and try to mislead people ….. yes," Lily muttered to herself when she got a question right. It was 6:30 and she was already awake, for that morning she wanted to get up an hour early to study. Her window was opened and a slight breeze was moving her golden red hair across her check as she looked down at her paper with her green eyes.

She had to wake up early because last night, while trying to study, the Marauders were being loud, as usual, with their study methods, which included tossing a ball back and forth trying to answer questions as quick as possible. The ball constantly went near Lily, whether it was on purpose or not she was unsure. She had barely gotten anything done because the ball kept bouncing on her lap or over her paper and James had to come and get it often. She studied for about a half hour longer and then got up to take a shower. When she was out of the shower, only one of her friends, Ariel, was awake. Ariel had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, Ariel. What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, not much. I see you got up early to study more for our DADA OWL," Ariel said.

"Well, of course. It was so hard for me to study with the Marauders making all such a commotion last night in the common room," said Lily.

"For some reason, that ball they were throwing went towards you quite a lot," Ariel said, looking down at her nails.

"And why would you say that?" asked Lily.

"I think James Potter was trying to get your attention," Ariel explained.

"Think what you want," Lily said. She turned away from Ariel and put her books in her bag to bring with her so she could study more. She said good-bye to Ariel and went down to the common room.

As soon as she opened the door of her dormitory, she heard the Marauders in the room; she recognized Sirius' loud voice right away. She really didn't want to have a conversation with James; she knew she would be nervous around him after what Ariel had said. She was able to walk by them without them noticing her because they were being very loud and joking around, as always.

She heard them talking and laughing behind her at all the way to the Great Hall and was grateful she was able to stay far enough away from them as to not be spotted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I hated it when authors didn't update their stories. Since it's the weekend, it'll be easier for me to update, so I'll try to put something up soon.

**Disclaimer:** (Even though, I have one in the beginning that covers the whole story) just so you know, I used the _italics_ to show that those are based on J.K. Rowling's ideas, not my own. Some lines are based on or appear in the text (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 33: The Prince's Tale, pages 670 to 672), and it's used to properly explain the story. Again, the italics are mainly J.K. Rowling's ideas from the seventh book. And the characters and places (mainly all the nouns) are her ideas, not mine.

**Lily's POV**

As she walked downstairs, Lily thought about what Ariel had said. Ariel had never been a friend to lie about anything, but she couldn't be sure whether or not what Ariel had said was true.

Ariel knew how Lily felt about James. Lily had been on the Hogwarts Express, in a compartment with James and Sirius (not that she knew at the time). Lily, Petunia, and her parents had got to the platform with little time left and had to say goodbye. Her parents were weepy and Petunia was aggravated; although she denied it, she wanted to accompany her sister to the school. There weren't many students left on the platform, so Lily decided it was time to go. Hugging her parents, she said goodbye and loaded her luggage onto the train. Just as she closed the door to the train, it started up and they were on their way. She was going to meet Severus Snape, her friend from Spinners End, but she had been late, so she never met him. She rolled her luggage and the owl her parents bought her as a going- away gift down the corridor, trying to find an empty compartment. At one of the last compartments, she peered her head inside the window, trying to tell if there was anyone inside. She saw only two boys sitting inside talking, with an empty seat across from them. As she opened the compartment door, they looked round and saw her standing there.

"Do you mind if I sit there?" she asked pointing to the empty seats. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," said the boy closer to the door. He had long black hair and brown eyes, and although she didn't; know it yet, he was Sirius Black. The boy to the left also had black hair, but it was messy and jet black, with hazel eyes.

"Thanks," she said. She sat down across from them and immersed herself in a book, occasionally having to stop, having been distracted by their talking and thinking about her sister. She soon stopped, being so upset about her last conversation with Petunia. She pressed her head against the glass and looked out the window

_Soon she began to cry. She heard the door open and felt pressure on the seat next to her, noticing that someone had sat down. She looked over. Severus was sitting beside her, looking at her with a curious expression. She looked back; she was not in the mood for conversation. _

_He began to talk to her, and he soon reminded her of where they were headed. She wiped her face and smiled. _

"_You'd better be in Slytherin," he said_

"_Slytherin?" asked James, who had not bothered to talk to Lily since she asked to sit in the compartment._

"_Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius. _

"_My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said._

"_Blimey! And I thought you seemed all right!" James said. Sirius smiled. _

"_Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"_

"_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad." Severus made small, disparaging noise. _

"_Got a problem with that?" asked James. _

"_No," said Severus. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"_

"_Where're you going, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius. James laughed. Lily sat up, flushed. _

"_Come on, let's go find another compartment," said Lily. _

"_Ooooooooooo," James and Sirius imitated her. James tried to trip Severus as he passed. _

"_See ya, Snivellus!" called James, as Lily and Severus left the compartment."._

Lily could remember that day so clearly. Lily had not liked James since then. He had acted proud and haughty; he had been so full of himself, so conceited. She hated how James acted like he was best; she hated how he walked around the school like the hottest thing. It had been so wrong to make fun of Severus like they had, and the 'nickname' had stuck. Whenever the James and Sirius saw Severus, they teased him and called him Snivellus sometimes using magic, and sometimes just teasing him with their words. Although Severus was in Slytherin, Lily tried to remain friendly with him, although he started hanging out with some questionable people. She had talked to him about it; he knew she was uneasy about his friends, but they tried to keep their friendship strong nonetheless.

She had been so involved in remembering her first day on the Hogwarts Express that she had not realized she was already outside the Great Hall.


End file.
